


исток

by yablochkey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Deathfic, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>если его осалят сегодня, он едва ли будет в состоянии водить</p>
            </blockquote>





	исток

Сначала Юнги видит тень за своей спиной: она разрастается, накрывает его с головой. Непропорциональная, вытянувшаяся далеко вперёд тень — она скользит по траве, скрадывая кусты и деревья. Пожирает людей. Юнги не страшно: сколько таких теней уже следовало за ним? Сколько гигантских ладоней почти касалось его плеча? В этом нет ничего необычного. Ничего нового. Ничего, что способно вызвать в нём хоть что-то похожее на страх.

Тросы натягиваются, газ со свистом выходит из баллонов, толкая его вперёд. Кто кого догонит. Кто от кого убежит.

Это похоже на салки — Юнги их ненавидел в детстве. Если его осалят сегодня, он едва ли будет в состоянии водить. 

От ветра слезятся глаза, и Юнги торопливо моргает.

В следующую секунду он видит огромный рот — чёрт, у них дом был меньше, когда они жили в Шиганшине, — ровный ряд желтоватых зубов и вялый блестящий язык.

Потом Юнги падает.

Он летит вниз, отстранённо наблюдая за тем, как туго натягивается единственный трос — второй вьётся чёрной змеёй где-то у самой земли.

Юнги протаскивает по траве, он вспахивает ногой сырую после прошедшего ночью дождя почву, цепляется носком ботинка за какое-то бревно, и его вертит, перекручивает в воздухе, словно неудавшийся бумажный самолётик, запущенный с края крыши.

Удар выходит глухой, словно уронили мешок с песком. Юнги оказывается на спине, его оглушает, и всё что он видит — это огромные стопы и неплотную темноту, расходящуюся от них. Это начало, это исток, между этих стоп — каждая размером с повозку — вместятся с десяток гробов.

Узловатые колени. Круглый, как у беременной женщины, живот. Что там дальше — он не видит.

Тихо-тихо, только в ушах высокий, на грани слышимости звук. Вокруг какая-то суета, краем глаза Юнги замечает тёмные плащи и блеск клинков, пар, поднимающийся в воздух откуда-то справа.

Колени, эти исполинские уродливые колени слабеют и подкашиваются у него на глазах, тело, бессильное и лишённое опоры, со страшной силой заносит куда-то назад.

Земля содрогается под ним — это чувствуется всем телом.  
Юнги всем телом чувствует, как умирает титан.

Звуки возвращаются. Звон лезвий и тяжёлая поступь — как-то совсем далеко.

Потом Юнги слышит своё имя.

Это Намджун, и он, кажется, зовёт его раз в двадцатый. Лицо бледное и серьёзное, иссушенные ветром, кровящие губы. Юнги пытается отвернуться от него, но не может.

— Больно?

У Юнги не хватает сил ответить. Не хватает сил даже чуть мотнуть головой. Он стягивает губы в тонкую линию.

Нет, ему не больно. Во всяком случае, он этого не чувствует. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме дрожи каждый раз, когда титан делает очередной шаг. 

Кто-то кричит, и Намджун оборачивается на звук. Стискивает челюсти и вновь смотрит на Юнги, касается его руки, приподнимает край пропитавшейся кровью куртки. Юнги сжимает губы сильней. 

Это поле боя. 

Какого хрена ты творишь.

Вот так уже больней.

Намджун говорит, смысл его слов медленно просачивается в сознание Юнги:

— Я заберу тебя. Подожди. Не отключайся. Юнги.

Это звучит не как Намджун, это совсем на него не похоже. 

Убирайся.

Сил на то, чтобы сжать губы сильнее, у него не остаётся.

Намджун просовывает руку ему под спину и под колени, пытается ухватить поудобнее. Юнги бросает на его плечо, словно тряпичную куклу, прижатую к груди ребёнка.

Край тени скользит к ним, словно огромный язык, готовый слизать их с лица земли. Медленно и неотвратимо. 

Десятиметровый.

Юнги смотрит на него, ткнувшись подбородком Намджуну в плечо. Может быть, сейчас как раз тысячный раз, когда он так делает. Нет, наверное, минимум десятитысячный. Намджун возится со снаряжением слишком долго для члена разведотряда. Непозволительно долго для человека, который пытается выжить — и спасти хоть кого-нибудь ещё.

Или просто Юнги видит всё предельно чётким, словно разрезанным на картинки, которые неторопливо пролистывают у него перед глазами.

Десять метров — это очень много для человека.

Юнги устал.

Намджун обнимает его как ребёнок — тряпичную куклу.

Может быть, Юнги и кажется, но ощущение такое, словно из него что-то вываливается наружу.

Солнце теряется за косматой гигантской головой.

Тень стекает к ним, как вывернутая из стакана вода стекает к краю стола.

Две стопы и заточённый между ними исток. Если бы их мир был рекой, то люди были бы захлебнувшейся в крови рыбой.

Хочется, чтобы Намджун что-нибудь понял — и ушёл наконец.

Нет, Юнги не показалось.

Это его внутренности, зажатые между их животами. Похожие на мягкую подушку между ними. Кровь заливает одежду и землю, и в этот момент Юнги ненавидит красный цвет и слабое тепло, исходящее от Намджуна.

Отпускать его не хочется — как не хотелось никогда.

Руки Намджуна дрожат, и Юнги из последних сил шипит или хрипит — чёрт разберёт, он вкладывает в этот звук всю злость, оставшуюся в нём. Намджун отстраняет его, во взгляде — вина, и нежность, и прочие нахрен никому не сдавшиеся штуки.

Они оба насквозь пропахли кровью, войной и смертью. Юнги бы не стал целоваться с Намджуном, пока тот бы не отмок хорошенько в бочке с водой. Он бы весь отряд загнал в баню. И угостил пивом. Может, в другой жизни.

Намджун сжимает его плечо и, уложив на землю, поднимается на ноги. Клинок ложится в его ладонь, словно был для неё создан.

Да, Намджун, это будет лучше прощального поцелуя. И в тысячу раз гуманнее.

Сколько длится всё это? Как долго Юнги умирает? Что потом?

Намджун кричит: “Отступаем!” — и дёргает рукой, клинок приближается к шее Юнги поразительно медленно.

Потом по ушам бьёт дикий рёв, Юнги пробивает дрожь, и пухлая розоватая ладонь сметает Намджуна, словно хлебные крошки со стола.

Две тени сливаются в одну.

Метра три. Быстрый. Слишком быстрый. Слишком длинные руки. 

Три метра — это тоже более, чем достаточно.

На двоих — тринадцать.

Юнги закрывает глаза. Юнги устал. Он бы очень хотел проснуться, когда ему станет лучше.

Животу липко и горячо. Вода подбирается к самому краю стола.

Кап-кап.


End file.
